


The Afterlife

by Crazy7



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy7/pseuds/Crazy7
Summary: Death.It’s a funny thing.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 14





	The Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes!
> 
> I wrote this during class lmao

Death.

It’s a funny thing. 

Most people think death just ends it all, I know it doesn’t. 

I came back as a ghost. Or, well another version of me was created. We’re two sides of a coin, different but still the same. 

My ghost was sent back to the overworld, as a clueless amnesiac whose entire existence was taken as a joke. 

Pathetic. 

Me? Well I stayed in the afterlife. Life is hell, so why not stay in the version that wasn’t made to specifically hurt you. 

There’s another person from the overworld here, another person whose lost all three lives. 

He was my enemy, now he’s my only friend. 

We talk sometimes. About the things we regret, the things we wished we’d done. 

I regret a lot.

But I don’t regret how I died. With my unfinished symphony, who like me will never get to see the real ending. 

I didn’t make my own father kill me for nothing. 

The afterlife. It’s interesting. 

It’s like a train. It stops for people to hop on, more dead ones. But it never really stops. It’s a never-ending journey. 

Sometimes the train slows down, sometimes I think it will stop. But it always picks up the pace again.

Sometimes I see people from the overworld outside the doors. 

But they’re merely illusions that fade. 

My friend says he sees the afterlife like a house. A safe place where you can do whatever you want. 

It’s funny really. 

How we see it so differently even though we’re on the same spot.   
It’s funny how the people in the overworld mourn us, even though we did them wrong. 

Sometimes they try to pull me out of the train, I always resist. 

Like I said before, I’d rather choose the hell that isn’t out to get me. 

I wonder what they’ll think when the ghost delivers this. Will they be sad? Or happy?

I guess I’ll never know. 

\-----------------------

Wilbur gasped. 

There was something underneath him. 

Rock.

Rocks didn’t exist in the afterlife. 

He sat up and met blue eyes. Those over optimistic blue eyes that never lost their spark. 

“Welcome back Will.”

Wilbur always told himself the afterlife was all he wanted. 

Wilbur cried.


End file.
